


a white lily for him

by bastillesmith



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: 10/10 sad, Multi, Sad, Will continue, just wanted to post the first bit i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastillesmith/pseuds/bastillesmith
Summary: this is sad, sorry, I'll write more soon i promise, i just wanted to get the first bit out





	a white lily for him

He'd been stood there for nearly three hours now.

Next to the bench, at the edge of the cliff. A slightly wilted lily clutched between his hands. 

Dan was broken, lost and vacant. No one had seen a shadow of the man they knew since Kyle's death. He seemed void, you wouldn't see him cry, and you wouldn't see him itch with anxiety like everyone expected. Instead, Dan was mute, pale, it was as if he was lost along with Kyle.

No-one was surprised when he upped and left the studio. No eyebrows were raised; they were all worried, of course. But Dan slipping out of the studio for a few hours was nothing untoward, to be honest. It was only after 2 hours when Woody pointed out that Dan had actually been gone for a fair while now, and that he was a little worried that they all became concerned with dan's whereabouts. 

"Don't you think he's just gone home? He looked completely wiped out. I bet he's just gone for a nap or something." Will posed, trying to keep them calm. They knew Dan wasn't doing well, but no one had really spoken about Dan's state of being, as of yet.

Charlie quickly piped up, "I'm calling Ralph. He will know if Dan's gone back home or not."

Woody quickly nodded, "I'm gonna try calling Dan first before you call Ralph, though... just in case he does pick up this last time." The end of his sentence trailing off, seeming fairly negative about his chances at getting through to Dan.

Dan's phone was left on the driver's seat of his car; parked or rather 'abandoned' messily in the car park of the of the beachside cliff. He'd driven to where it had all happened not much more than a week before in a fit of distress and panic. Tears were flowing down his face as he drove the hour-long journey, people angrily beeping their car horns at him as he swerved in and out of his lane, eyes nor brain on the road. Kyle needed flowers... so that meant Dan had to bring him a single white lily; to make him feel at peace, chase away the demons that caught him.

He mumbled all the way there, none of it intelligible, but it made sense to him. He was doing what was necessary. He pulled up to a petrol station on the side and picked up the first bunch of flowers with a white lily in. Dan may have been somewhere else inside his head, and even though he only wanted the lily, he wasn't disrespectful enough to just take the flower he needed and go. So he brought the whole bunch, panting in an out of breath fashion and not a word from his lips while doing so. He handed the cashier a five-pound note and he practically ran out of the store, focusing on gently pulling the lily out of the bunch before unceremoniously dumping the rest of the flowers in the petrol station bin.

Back at the studio; Woody let the phone ring, looking to Charlie with worry "It's gone through to voicemail... should I say anything?" 

Charlie quickly nodded "tell him that it's us, we're worried, ask him to ring us as soon as he gets this message." Woody said a small "alright." and spoke what Charlie said into his phone, hoping Dan would hear the voicemail.

"Right, uhhhhh guess we'd better ring Ralph. He might be there, or Ralph might know where to find him." Charlie suggested, looking more and more stressed about his friend's wellbeing as each moment passed.

As the others listened in; Charlie rang up Ralph, asking if he'd seen Dan at all or heard anything from him in the past few hours.

He hadn't.


End file.
